


text poets society

by ameliaj (johnwtfson)



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwtfson/pseuds/ameliaj
Summary: "Nice to meet you, Todd!""Technically, we aren't meeting.""I never did like technicalities."---A compilation of texts and group chats that unfold when Neil Perry accidentally sends a text to the wrong number, belonging to one Todd Anderson. Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, suuuuuuuuuper based off of "A Finger Slip" by Pawtal, which no longer exists on AO3 but any good johnlocker will know it. and funnily enough, that was based off of a klaine fic, but i've never read that hahahaha. this is similar mostly in the concept, the actual plot is pretty different. 
> 
> anyways i've been in a dead poets spiral as of late and i love these two angels so so so much so here's part one of my first genuine attempt to write a multi-chapter fic. let's see where this takes us, shall we? also i'm not too pleased at my characterisation of todd, but lemme know what you think xx

_Todd_ , Neil, **Charlie** , Knox, _**Chris**_

Friday 11th November

(Fri 11:04pm)  
Hey! Where are you??? x

(Fri 11:05pm)  
_Do I know you?_

(Fri 11:09pm)  
Is this Charlie??

(Fri 11:10pm)  
_No. I'm not Charlie._

(Fri 11:11pm)  
_Sorry to disappoint_

(Fri 11:13pm)  
No, I'm sorry! Got one of the digits messed up, my friend has a new number that is alarmingly close to yours. Sorry for the bother!

(Fri 11:44pm)  
I'm Neil, by the way :)

(Fri 11:45pm)  
And you are?

(Sat 12:03am)  
_Todd_.

(Sat 12:05am)  
Nice to meet you, Todd!

(Sat 12:06am)  
_Technically, we aren't meeting._

(Sat 12:07am)  
I never did like technicalities.

(Sat 12:08am)  
_Good night, Neil_

(Sat 12:09am)  
Good night, Todd!

\---

(Sat 3:12am)  
PizzAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Sat 3:13am)  
_??_

(Sat 3:13am)  
Pleaase be Neils boyfriend he hasnt gotten laid in 4evaaaaaaaa xxx

(Sat 3:15am)  
I'm gonna kill Charlie

(Sat 3:16am)  
_The same Charlie you were sending text kisses too before?_

(Sat 3:17am)  
Same Charlie. He's drunk and hungry and thought it would be funny to text someone in my phone.

(Sat 3:18am)  
Unfortunately for you, he picked you

(Sat 3:19am)  
_I'm honoured, really_

(Sat 3:20am)  
Why are you even awake at this hour??

(Sat 3:22am)  
_I wasn't. Phone woke me up._

(Sat 3:23am)  
I'm really sorry! He's dead. He's dying. It's very bloody and illegal but it needed to be done.

(Sat 3:24am)  
_Poor Charlie_

(Sat 3:26am)  
You're fuckin tellin me buddy no NEIL DONT STOP THIS PLEAsajhbgbfdsnfghkbsnds

(Sat 3:27am)  
Now he really is dead.

(Sat 3:28am)  
_My lips are sealed._

(Sat 3:30am)  
I'll let you get back to sleeping. Sorry again, Todd!

(Sat 3:31am)  
_No, thanks for... livening my evening._

\---

(Sat 11:51am)  
**Neil why the fuck am I locked in your fucking bathroom**

(Sat 11:52am)  
**xx**

(Sat 11:54am)  
You drunk texted that random number last night, Charles. I had to do what I had to do.

(Sat 11:57am)  
**I've been waiting THREE MINS Neily boy send me kisses for fucks sake**

(Sat 11:58am)  
**We can't be best friends if you don't LOVE ME**

(Sat 12:00pm)  
XX

(Sat 12:01pm)  
**Thank you babe**

(Sat 12:01pm)  
**So wait, I texted someone last night??**

(Sat 12:02pm)  
**Oh I remember**

(Sat 12:02pm)  
**Hahahhhahahahhahhahhaa fuck I totally asked him to have sex with you didn't I**

(Sat 12:04pm)  
You're lucky he replied to me after I explained it

(Sat 12:05pm)  
**Why do you even care?**

(Sat 12:06pm)  
**Never mind, I just remembered you're a HUGE FUCKING DORK who cares about EVERYTHING**

(Sat 12:08pm)  
I love you too, Charlie.

\---

(Sat 12:33pm)  
Good morning, Todd!

(Sat 12:34pm)  
Actually, I do believe it's good afternoon.

(Sat 12:39pm)  
_You don't have to keep texting me._

(Sat 12:40pm)  
I know, but I want to! :)

(Sat 12:42pm)  
_Why?_

(Sat 12:43pm)  
I don't know, actually. I think you're a good distraction from my real life.

(Sat 12:45pm)  
_That's... very nice. Okay then._

(Sat 12:46pm)  
_Same here, Neil._

(Sat 12:47pm)  
What do you mean?

(Sat 12:49pm)  
_You're a good distraction from my real life, too._

\---

(Sun 1:06am)  
I don't mean to pry, but do you want to talk about your real life?

(Sun 1:09am)  
_Good morning._

(Sun 1:10am)  
_Not really. Thanks for the offer though._

(Sun 1:11am)  
That's okay. Was worth a shot.

(Sun 1:12am)  
_Do you want to talk about YOUR real life?_

(Sun 1:14am)  
There's not a whole lot to say, really. My father doesn't understand me or approve of my hobbies, and he wants me to graduate high school this year and become a doctor, or something.

(Sun 1:15am)  
_So you are in high school._

(Sun 1:16am)  
_I was starting to worry that you were some old person pulling my leg._

(Sun 1:17am)  
Old leg-pulling people can go to high school too, you know.

(Sun 1:18am)  
_I'll take my chances._

(Sun 1:19am)  
You in high school too?

(Sun 1:21am)  
_Yeah. Last year for me, too._

(Sun 1:21am)  
_So what are the hobbies your father doesn't approve of?_

(Sun 1:22am)  
I want to be an actor. He forbids me from participating in the school play.

(Sun 1:23am)  
_Wow, I could never act. It seems terrifying._

(Sun 1:24am)  
_But I'm sorry. That sucks._

(Sun 1:25am)  
It's not your fault. Do you have any hobbies?

(Sun 1:27am)  
_No, I'm just boring._

(Sun 1:28am)  
Todd, you are anything but boring.

(Sun 1:31am)  
Correction. Anything but boring or awake. I'm assuming.

(Sun 1:56am)  
Sweet dreams, Todd. Thanks for letting me vent.

\---

(Sun 2:04am)  
_Chris, I'm freaking out_

(Sun 2:06am)  
_I got a text from a random number Friday night and he's... he's so nice, Chris_

(Sun 2:07am)  
_8 attachments sent_

(Sun 2:09am)  
**_It is waaaaaaay past your bedtime, Toddles._**

(Sun 2:11am)  
**_Okay I read the screenshots, shit he sounds cute!_**

(Sun 2:12am)  
_My heart hurts, Chris_

(Sun 2:13am)  
_He's so nice_

(Sun 2:14am)  
_I'm turning into you. Ew._

(Sun 2:15am)  
**_Don't worry, Chet and I are grosser. You've still got a long way to go._**

(Sun 2:16am)  
**_Go to bed, we'll go out for coffee tomorrow and you can tell me everything._**

(Sun 2:17am)  
_Deal._

\---

(Sun 9:08am)  
**Wakey wakey eggs and bakey babe xx**

(Sun 9:14am)  
How are you not flunking English?

(Sun 9:14am)  
xx.

(Sun 9:16am)  
**I was about to harass your ass for leaving my kisses out, good boy.**

(Sun 9:17am)  
**And Meeks is a fucking GOD. That boy tutors like no other.**

(Sun 9:20am)  
Is that all Meeks does? ;)

(Sun 9:21am)  
**Fuck off Perrywinkle. How's your weird wrong number boy?**

(Sun 9:22am)  
His name is Todd, and he's a lot nicer than you.

(Sun 9:23am)  
**You try to hurt my feelings, but jokes on you because I don't have any**

(Sun 9:25am)  
Your hat collection is weird.

(Sun 9:30am)  
**You're wrong and I definitely did not get offended.**

(Sun 9:32am)  
Sure, whatever you say, Charlie ;)

\---

(Sun 11:47am)  
**Neil is texting some stranger. Is that a straight person thing? xx**

(Sun 11:49am)  
Neil's gay, Charlie. xx

(Sun 11:50am)  
**I know that, Knox, but he has the logic of a straight person. He's an idiot. A beautiful idiot.**

(Sun 11:51am)  
Okay... and you expect me to know the answer to your question, why?

(Sun 11:52am)  
**Knoxious, darling, you are the straightest person I know.**

(Sun 11:53am)  
I'm putting that on my resume.

(Sun 11:54am)  
Idk. Do you know anything about this stranger?

(Sun 11:56am)  
**His name is Todd and Neil texted him thinking it was my number. That's all I have.**

(Sun 11:57am)  
Charlie, as your friend and part-time mother, I forbid you from snooping into Neil's life.

(Sun 11:58am)  
**Wow, did that fill you with the obligatory attempt at responsibility you wanted to feel??**

(Sun 11:59am)  
Close enough. Count me in.

\---

New Group  
Members: Charlie Dalton (creator), Knox Overstreet, Steven Meeks, Gerard Pitts, Richard Cameron

_Charlie Dalton created this group._

_Charlie Dalton renamed the group 'Mystery Inc.'_

_Charlie set his own nickname to 'Daphne'_

_Daphne set Knox's nickname to 'Fred'_

_Daphne set Steven's nickname to 'Velma'_  
  
Daphne set Gerard's nickname to 'Shaggy'

_Daphne set Richard's nickname to 'Scooby Doo'_

Scooby Doo: What the fuck, Charlie

Daphne: Look Dickie, we have a mystery to solve! I need full team spirit from EVERYONE

Shaggy: Does this mystery involve one Mr Neil Perry?

Daphne: ... How did you know?

Shaggy: He's the only one not in the group chat, and you'd be the last person to forget him.

Daphne: Wow. I'm touched, Pitts.

Daphne: Also he'd totally be Fred. Knox is just filling in, because our dear friend Mr Perry may be an old man hiding in a monster costume, my friends.

Velma: I hope that's supposed to be metaphorical.

Fred: Fuck you, Charlie, I said I'd help you and you betray me like this?

Fred: This is bullying

Fred: You Julius Caesar

Fred: Neil would never be half the Fred that I am

Daphne: ON TASK, PLEASE

Daphne: The thing is, our Mr Perry has been texting a stranger.

Scooby Doo: Big whoop. You ever heard of Tinder?

Fred: Please don't get him started on one of his one-night-stand glory-stories.

Fred: I can only take so much.

Daphne: Fuck you Overstreet, you only WISH you were getting as much ass as me.

Shaggy: Charlie, YOU wish you were getting as much ass as you.

Daphne: I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

Velma: Old meme. Boooooooooo.

Daphne: Shhhhh. Don't try and discredit the Meme Queen.

Fred: I'm embarrassed to know you.

Daphne: Love you too, Knoxy. So. Anyways. NEIL'S TEXT BUDDY.

Daphne: His name is Todd.

Daphne: That's all I know.

Daphne: But we must get to the bottom of this.

Scooby Doo: So do we have, like, a plan?

Daphne: Yes.

Daphne: Knox, what's the plan?

Fred: I hate you.

Shaggy: To be announced, apparently.

Daphne: We'll keep you posted xx

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Todd_ , Neil, **Charlie** , **_Chris_**

Monday 14th of November

(Mon 9:32am)  
Happy Monday, Todd!

(Mon 10:30am)  
_You got my phone confiscated in Chemistry._

(Mon 10:32am)  
Fuck, I'm sorry!!!

(Mon 10:33am)  
_It's all good. My teacher's pretty bad anyways._

(Mon 10:34am)  
So Chem this morning, what's next for you?

(Mon 10:35am)  
_English. What about you?_

(Mon 10:36am)  
Same. I love English.

(Mon 10:37am)  
_I'd love it more if it wasn't so restrictive._

(Mon 10:38am)  
What do you mean?

(Mon 10:39pm)  
_Just... it's so rule-orientated. Literature isn't nearly as confined as they make it out to be. At least, I don't think so._

(Mon 10:40am)  
_Gotta go, or else they'll confiscate my phone again._

(Mon 10:41am)  
Todd, that's beautiful. I couldn't agree more.

(Mon 10:42am)  
Go, you rebellious heathen! :)

\---

Mystery Inc.  
Members: Daphne (creator), Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Doo

Daphne: He was texting all break. And smiling. Neil Perry, smiling.

Velma: You make it sound like Neil never smiles

Velma: Which is totally wrong

Velma: Because Neil is literally ALWAYS smiling

Shaggy: He's smiling right now, I shit you not.

_Shaggy sent a photo to the group._

Shaggy: See?

Daphne: While I admire your photography skills and daring to capture Neil in the middle of English, you're missing something.

Daphne: "Something" being that Neil is not just smiling

Daphne: He's lovey-dovey smiling

Scooby Doo: What does that even mean?

Daphne: Oh, Dickie. Young, naive Dickie.

Scooby Doo: I'm eight months older than you, Charlie

Daphne: Age is but a social construct, young grasshopper

Daphne: And lovey-dovey smiling is a Neil Perry exclusive smile that only happens when he's happy because of someone else

Scooby Doo: I call bullshit. He looks the same.

Velma: Wrong. Imagine him staring at someone.

Scooby Doo: Fuck, you're right.

Fred: Can you guys shut up, my phone keeps buzzing and I actually want to pass this semester

Daphne: Oh Knoxy, you shouldn't have said that

Shaggy: SPAM KNOX

Velma: A

Velma: B

Velma: C

Velma: D

Velma: E

Velma: F

Velma: G

Velma: H

Velma: I

Velma: J

Velma: K

Velma: L

Velma: M

Velma: N

Velma: O

Velma: P

Velma: Q

Velma: R

Velma: S

Velma: T

Velma: U

Velma: V

Velma: W

Velma: X

Velma: Y

Velma: Z

Daphne: I'm so proud of you right now

Velma: You should be, I'm awesome

Scooby Doo: Either flirt privately or get to the point, would you?

Daphne: You're just jealous, Dickie xxx

Scooby Doo: I'm trying not to vomit

Daphne: ANYWAYS seeing as some of you (DICKIE) are rude, my point is that we have to act soon, gentleman

Shaggy: I have an idea?

Daphne: Do share

Shaggy: We steal his phone? Get this Todd's number? Ask him questions????

Daphne: ...

_Daphne set Shaggy's nickname to 'The New Velma'_

The New Velma: I'll take that as a yes.

Daphne: I fucking LOVE you, man xxx

Daphne: I'll have Todd's number before the day is out, gentlemen. Stay beautiful xxx

Fred: PLEASE shut up now.

Daphne: Meeks, do your worst!!

\---

(Mon 3:44pm)  
**Is this Todd? xx**

(Mon 3:47pm)  
_Uh, yes?_

(Mon 3:48pm)  
_Who's asking?_

(Mon 3:49pm)  
**I'm hurt you haven't guessed, Toddy boy :(**

(Mon 3:51pm)  
_Charlie?_

(Mon 3:52pm)  
**50 FREAKING POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!!!!**

(Mon 3:53pm)  
_Thanks, but I'm a Hufflepuff._

(Mon 3:54pm)  
**Jesus, you really are perfect for Neil.**

(Mon 3:54pm)  
**Speaking of, you have to promise me you won't tell Neil I'm texting you**

(Mon 3:56pm)  
_Any reason why?_

(Mon 3:57pm)  
**He'd kill me. Again.**

(Mon 3:58pm)  
_No, I mean any reason why you're texting me._

(Mon 3:59pm)  
**Oh. That.**

(Mon 4:00pm)  
**I, and some of my and Neil's pals, want to get to know you.**

(Mon 4:01pm)  
_I'm flattered?_

(Mon 4:03pm)  
**Look, Todd. Neil's my best friend, and I just want to make sure you're not some creep planning on kidnapping him in the middle of the night.**

(Mon 4:04pm)  
_Uh, as tempting as that is, I promise I'm not._

(Mon 4:05pm)  
**Forgive me if I'm not totally convinced. You at high school, Todd?**

(Mon 4:06pm)  
_If you have my number, you must have gone through Neil's conversation with me to get it. You already know, right?_

(Mon 4:08pm)  
**Okay Sherlock Holmes, what high school?**

(Mon 4:09pm)  
_Ballincrest. What high school does Neil go to?_

(Mon 4:10pm)  
**What's it to you?**

(Mon 4:11pm)  
_How do I know you aren't some creep planning on kidnapping me in the middle of class?_

(Mon 4:12pm)  
**Touché. We go to Welton.**

(Mon 4:13pm)  
_Oh._

(Mon 4:15pm)  
**Oh what?**

(Mon 4:16pm)  
_Nothing. Don't worry._

(Mon 4:17pm)  
_Goodbye, Charlie_

\---

Mystery Inc.  
Members: Daphne (creator), Fred, Velma, The New Velma, Scooby Doo

Daphne: UPDATE, GENTLEMEN

Scooby Doo: Yipdeedoo.

Daphne: I don't appreciate the apathy, Dickie. This is our Neily in question here!!!

Scooby Doo: He's a big boy, surely he can take care of himself??

Daphne: HAHAHAHAHAHHA

Velma: Yeah... nah. Sorry, Cameron.

Fred: Remember the Christmas party last year?

The New Velma: Yeah, how he was literally sobbing into my shoulder the whole night because the guy he made eye contact with on the train that morning had only wanted to have sex with him??

Scooby Doo: Ugh, I hate being wrong

The New Velma: We've noticed

The New Velma: Anyways, updates???

Daphne: Right, yes!!!

Daphne: So I spoke to this Todd kid.

Daphne: He goes to Ballincrest.

Scooby Doo: Great. Public school scruff.

Velma: This is a classism-free zone, Cameron.

Scooby Doo: Whatever, socialist.

Velma: You say it like it's an insult.

Fred: Okay, so clearly he lives near Welton! Ballincrest isn't too far from where I live

The New Velma: I'm drawing the line at stalking this poor kid.

Fred: Not what I had in mind... But tempting ;)

Daphne: He disappeared really quickly when I mentioned we go to Welton.

Scooby Doo: HA! Who's classist now?

Velma: You don't know for certain that's the reason, Cameron. He might have been attacked.

Scooby Doo: Yeah, like THAT'S realistic.

The New Velma: It's possible!! It happened to me!!!

Scooby Doo: Pitts, a pigeon flying into your head as you were texting your mum and getting attacked are two very different things.

The New Velma: You're just saying that because you don't know, Cameron. It felt very similar.

Fred: We're off track. The point is, this guy is our age and nearby, right?

Daphne: Unless he's lying.

Fred: I hate cynical you. He's my least favourite you.

Daphne: Awww, what's your favourite me?

Fred: Dead you.

Daphne: :(

\---

(Mon 4:20pm)  
So, how did English go?? :)

(Mon 4:44pm)  
Todd?

(Mon 5:23pm)  
Did they steal your phone permanently? Hahahahhaha :)

(Mon 6:57pm)  
Was it something I said?

(Mon 9:04pm)  
Good night, Todd.

\---

(Mon 9:23pm)  
_He goes to Welton, Chris._

(Mon 9:30pm)  
**_Jeff's old school?_**

(Mon 9:31pm)  
**_So?_**

(Mon 9:32pm)  
_I thought..._

(Mon 9:33pm)  
_Never mind._

(Mon 9:36pm)  
**I'm always here for you, Todd.**

\---

(Mon 11:11pm)

_I thought I could finally have someone outside of my normal life. Someone who didn't know my brother, and all the things he's done. Someone who wouldn't compare me to him, see me as just a younger, quieter version of him. Something I could have. But I can't. You're connected to it, too. I'm sorry, Neil. I can't keep texting you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Mon 11:13pm)  
What on Earth are you talking about?????

(Mon 11:14pm)  
Todd?????????

(Mon 11:16pm)  
_Incoming Call_

_"... Neil?"_

"Todd."

_"..."_

"Please don't hang up!"

_"I wasn't going to."_

"Good, I'm glad."

_"Why are you calling me, Neil?"_

"Why do you think I'm connected to your brother?"

_"... Technically, that's a secret."_

"Spill it anyways."

_"Okay, if you're sure. Charlie texted me."_

"... He did what?"

_"Don't kill him just yet. He said he wanted to make sure I wasn't some creepy kidnapper."_

"I can't believe him."

_"He told me you go to Welton."_

"Uh... yeah. I go to Welton. Is that an issue?"

_"My brother went to Welton."_

"Who's your brother?"

_"Jeff Anderson."_

"Holy shit."

_"I know."_

"The valedictorian? Golden boy? Welton God?"

_"... Yeah, that'd be him."_

"You said you get compared to him a lot."

_"I am nothing like him. He's... perfect, and I'm... well, I'm just not. He was valedictorian, sporty, well-spoken. I'm the opposite."_

"So you're quiet, and you prefer to read instead of kick a ball around. So what?"

_"You said your dad has a hard time accepting you're an acting kind of guy, instead of a medicine one."_

"Yeah. He does."

_"Well, my parents do the same thing... Only, they have a hard time accepting I'm not Jeff."_

"... I'm sorry, Todd."

_"Don't be. You can hardly blame them."_

"Todd."

_"... Yeah?"_

"Listen very carefully to me."

_"Okay?"_

"I... I had no idea about your brother up until you brought it up in this call. And all this time, we've been texting, and I can't stop freaking smiling, because you're witty in this unassuming way, and you say things and I feel completely unworthy to have accidentally made my way into your life. And now I know about your brother, but I still can't focus on much more than the way your voice sounds incredibly comforting and how you sound so defeated, like you're just waiting for me to turn around and wish you were Jeff. I never met your brother. I only hear stories. But I don't care, Todd. Any parent would be lucky to have you, and every person should feel lucky to know you."

_"... You don't know that."_

"Yes, I do, actually."

_"How?"_

"Because I feel lucky to know you."

_"..."_

"Todd?"

_"This caller has ended the call. To call back, please dial 1."_

(Mon 11:38pm)  
I meant it.

(Mon 11:40pm)  
_You don't even know me._

(Mon 11:41pm)  
Your name is Todd. You're in high school. You like literature. You humoured some lonely kid after he accidentally sent a message to the wrong number and decided to keep contacting you after, because he's weird.

(Mon 11:42pm)  
I'd say that's enough to come to my conclusion.

(Mon 11:43pm)  
_Even still._

(Mon 11:44pm)  
_If anything, I'm lucky to know you._

(Mon 11:45pm)  
Todd?

(Mon 11:46pm)  
_Yes?_

(Mon 11:46pm)  
I'm glad it was you I sent the wrong text to.

(Mon 11:47pm)  
Please don't let my going to Welton stop these conversations.

(Mon 11:48pm)  
_I'm glad you sent the wrong text to me, too._

(Mon 11:49pm)  
_Thanks, Neil. For everything._

(Mon 11:50pm)  
You're welcome, Todd. :)

\---

(Mon 11:53pm)  
_Chris, he called me._

(Mon 11:58pm)  
**_OMG, seriously???_**

(Mon 11:59pm)  
**_Also, we really need to talk about suitable bedtimes for you._**

(Tues 12:00am)  
_He said he's lucky to know me. That he's glad it was me he sent the text to._

(Tues 12:01am)  
_Also, sleep is for the weak._

(Tues 12:02am)  
_He's got a pretty voice. Is that weird?_

(Tues 12:03am)  
**_Shit, you really are starting to sound like me!_**

(Tues 12:04am)  
_I know. FML._

\---

(Tues 8:35am)  
**BABE WHERE ARE YOU?? STUDY GROUP STARTED TWENTY MINUTES AGO, IT'S ALMOST OVER XX**

(Tues 8:37am)  
I'm mad at you, Charlie xx

(Tues 8:38am)  
**And yet, I still get kisses. ;)**

(Tues 8:45am)  
**Okay, okay. What did I do this time?**

(Tues 8:46am)  
You know what you did

(Tues 8:47am)  
**To be fair, you weren't supposed to find out.**

(Tues 8:49am)  
Do NOT blame Todd. You can be so obtuse, sometimes.

(Tues 8:50am)  
**Look, Neil. I worry about you. I know you trust everyone and you care very deeply, and that's great, but I don't like to see you hurt.**

(Tues 8:52am)  
I know, Charlie. And I love you because you look out for me, but you nearly pushed Todd away, and he...

(Tues 8:53am)  
I don't know. I don't understand it. But he makes me happy.

(Tues 8:54am)  
His brother is Jeff Anderson

(Tues 8:55am)  
**Holy fuck.**

(Tues 8:56am)  
Yeah. That's what I said.

(Tues 8:57am)  
**How do you know???**

(Tues 8:58am)  
He told me. Said he couldn't keep texting me because I was connected to his brother, and he was worried I'd compare him to him

(Tues 8:59am)  
**Shit, poor guy. Jeff Anderson... The living Welton God.**

(Tues 9:01am)  
**Hey, you know what this means?**

(Tues 9:02am)  
I'll humour you. What?

(Tues 9:03am)  
**This Todd kid. Jeff Anderson's brother.**

(Tues 9:04am)  
**He must be just as fucking attractive as Jeff.**

(Tues 9:05am)  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chris, the ultimate Mum Friend, and todd, the self destructive loser, make the ultimate power friendship in my head. they talk about boys and it makes todd blush and chris laugh and i love all of these dweebs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todd_ , Neil, **Charlie** , **_Chris_**

Wednesday 16th of November

(Wed 1:07pm)  
What's for lunch today? :)

(Wed 1:09pm)  
 _Apple. You?_

(Wed 1:10pm)  
An apple?

(Wed 1:11pm)  
Surely you're going to have more than that!

(Wed 1:12pm)  
Also, leftover lasagna for me.

(Wed 1:13pm)  
 _I was in a rush this morning - it was the first thing I grabbed._

(Wed 1:14pm)  
 _I'd much prefer lasagna, I assure you._

(Wed 1:15pm)  
You could always walk to Welton and come grab some! ;)

(Wed 1:16pm)  
 _Haha, yeah, lemme go get expelled in my final year all for some pasta_

(Wed 1:17pm)  
Not just SOME pasta, Todd

(Wed 1:18pm)  
Lasagna pasta

(Wed 1:19pm)  
MY lasagna pasta

(Wed 1:20pm)  
 _You're right, it's totally worth it_

(Wed 1:21pm)  
Hey Todd, can I ask you something?

(Wed 1:22pm)  
 _Sure_

(Wed 1:23pm)  
What school do you go to? And why aren't you at Welton if your brother went here?

(Wed 1:25pm)  
 _Technically, that's two somethings._

(Wed 1:26pm)  
You know how I feel about technicalities ;)

(Wed 1:28pm)  
 _I go to Ballincrest. And the reason I don't go to Welton is because my parents don't see the point of wasting money on me going to a more expensive school._

(Wed 1:29pm)  
 _Gotta go, class again._

(Wed 1:30pm)  
Well, we're close!!!! And truly, Welton isn't that great. The people here can be shitty (apart from me, obviously!) Hope your studies go brilliantly, Todd :)

\---

(Wed 1:34pm)  
1 attachment sent

(Wed 1:35pm)  
 **This poor fucking kid. xx**

(Wed 1:36pm)  
I think he truly believes it. That he's not worth the money, that he's nothing compared to his brother. Xx

(Wed 1:37pm)  
 **Well, I'm bloody glad he's got you.**

(Wed 1:38pm)  
 **Try not to cry in Maths now, darling**

\---

Mystery Inc  
Members: Daphne (creator), Fred, Velma, The New Velma, Scooby Doo

Daphne: So, friends

Scooby Doo: Oh here we go

Daphne: Our mystery text boy Todd is none other than the brother of Jeff Anderson

Scooby Doo: You're shitting us

Velma: No WAY

Daphne: Yes way

Fred: Living Welton God Jeff Anderson???

Daphne: Yup

_The New Velma sent a photo to the group_

The New Velma: I think I found the right Todd Anderson on Facebook??

Daphne: HOLY SHIT

Daphne: PITTS YOU ARE A FUCKING GENIUS

Velma: Oh WOW

Velma: This kid...

Velma: Has Neil seen a picture of him yet?

Daphne: 99.9% sure he hasn't

Velma: Oh dear

Scooby Doo: You mean he's been lovey dovey smiling over a faceless stranger????

Scooby Doo: NO ONE SHOW HIM A PICTURE OF THIS GUY

The New Velma: ??? Why not

Scooby Doo: HE WILL BE EVEN MORE UNBEARABLE

Daphne: I think we can all agree, including Knoxy, the Straightest Straight we know, that Todd 'text boy' Anderson is...

Velma: Adorable as SHIT

The New Velma: Too cute for words

Fred: Exactly Neil Perry's type

Daphne: Literally anyone's type

Scooby Doo: Why am I not the Straightest Straight you know???? WTF

Daphne: Grade 7 Camp.

Daphne: Also your first name is literally Dick

Scooby Doo: Fuck you Dalton, we ALL played that game of truth or dare

Velma: Yeah, but only one of us was dared to kiss Hopkins

Daphne: Which is a shame, really, because he was in his PRIME in grade 7

Scooby Doo: Fuck you Dalton

\---

(Wed 4:42pm)  
Charlie XX

(Wed 4:45pm)  
 **Yes, Perrywinkle?? xx**

(Wed 4:46pm)  
I think I found him on Facebook

(Wed 4:47pm)  
 **Shit**

(Wed 4:48pm)  
Is it weird to be in love with a person you've only ever seen pictures of and heard the voice of?

(Wed 4:49pm)  
 **Yes, Neil**

(Wed 4:50pm)  
 **That is so fucking weird, and that's coming from ME**

(Wed 4:51pm)  
I don't even care

(Wed 4:52pm)  
He's...

(Wed 4:53pm)  
 **The most adorable puppy dog human being you've ever seen?**

(Wed 4:54pm)  
Even better than that.

(Wed 4:56pm)  
 **Oh Jesus.**

(Wed 4:57pm)  
Wait, why did you say shit to me finding Todd on Facebook?

(Wed 4:58pm)   
**Ah... Well, that's a long story...**

\---

(Wed 6:01pm)  
 _How was school today, Neil?_

(Wed 6:02pm)  
It was exhilarating. I texted some cool guy during lunch and nearly convinced him to come share my lasagna for lunch, which was a highlight.

(Wed 6:04pm)  
 _Correction: I was nowhere near convinced._

(Wed 6:05pm)  
Shhhh. Don't ruin it. ;)

(Wed 6:06pm)  
 _Whatever you want._

(Wed 6:08pm)  
I... I found you on Facebook today.

(Wed 6:09pm)  
 _Oh._

(Wed 6:10pm)  
 _Right. My last name is the same as my brother's. I probably should have realised that._

(Wed 6:11pm)  
Oh shit, did you not want me to know?

(Wed 6:12pm)  
We'll get even. You can find me on Facebook - my surname is Perry

(Wed 6:18pm)  
 _Wow. This is weird._

(Wed 6:19pm)  
 _It sounds weird, but up until now..._

(Wed 6:21pm)  
 _I don't know. It's almost like you're actually real. Which you are, obviously, but now I have proof._

(Wed 6:22pm)  
I know. I feel so lucky, I accidentally texted a cute stranger.

(Wed 6:23pm)  
Not that texting a not cute person would be bad!!!!!!!

(Wed 6:24pm)  
That didn't come out how I wanted it to.

(Wed 6:25pm)  
 _It's alright, I think I got it._

(Wed 6:26pm)  
 _Thanks, Neil._

(Wed 6:27pm)  
 _You're cute too._

(Wed 6:28pm)  
:)

(Wed 6:29pm)  
Would it be weird if I friend requested you?

(Wed 6:30pm)  
 _No, in fact it would save me the trouble._

(Wed 6:31pm)  
Hahaha!! Alright, I'm on it.

(Wed 6:32pm)  
Oh yeah, fair warning

(Wed 6:35pm)  
Apparently, according to Charlie, all of my friends have been trying to find out more about you as well, and they'll probably all want to friend you too

(Wed 6:36pm)  
 _You talk to your friends about me?_

(Wed 6:37pm)  
Well, I talked to Charlie. He's a terrible secret keeper.

(Wed 6:38pm)  
 _I'm a secret?_

(Wed 6:39pm)  
No!!!!

(Wed 6:40pm)  
I'm really on a roll here, aren't I?

(Wed 6:41pm)  
You're not a secret, you're just...

(Wed 6:42pm)  
You know. My own thing.

(Wed 6:42pm)  
Hopefully that makes sense.

(Wed 6:43pm)  
 _It does, I just like watching you panic._

(Wed 6:44pm)  
 _If it's any consolation, you're my thing too. And I have told my friend about you._

(Wed 6:45pm)  
Only good, I hope ;)

(Wed 6:46pm)  
 _Like there's anything else when it comes to you._

\---

(Wed 7:21pm)  
 _HEY CHRIS LOOK I'M NOT MESSAGING YOU AFTER 10PM FOR ONCE_

(Wed 7:23pm)  
 ** _Toddles... I'm so proud!_**

(Wed 7:24pm)  
 ** _What's up, buttercup?_**

(Wed 7:25pm)  
 _He told me his last name today. We're friends on Facebook._

(Wed 7:26pm)  
 _1 attachment sent_

(Wed 7:29pm)  
 ** _Oh my. He's..._**

(Wed 7:30pm)  
 _Perfect? I know._

(Wed 7:31pm)  
 _I'm so screwed._

(Wed 7:32pm)  
 ** _Less pessimism, think positively!_**

(Wed 7:34pm)  
 _I'm positive I'm so screwed._

(Wed 7:35pm)  
 ** _I don't know what I expected._**

\---

Mystery Inc  
Members: Daphne (creator), Fred, Velma, The New Velma, Scooby Doo

Fred: So Neil found Todd's Facebook.

Fred: Are we all friending him?

Daphne: Already did it, darling. I'm just that good xxx

Velma: Can't say I'm surprised

Daphne: ;)

Velma: About you already friending him, not you being that good

Daphne: ;(

The New Velma: Yay! A new friend!!!!!

Scooby Doo: Just promise me none of you will force us into a group chat with this poor kid and Neil and the rest of us

Daphne: ...

Daphne: What the fuck, Dickie. You know how bad I am at resisting temptation.

Scooby Doo: Fuck.

\---

New Group  
Members: Charlie Dalton (creator), Neil Perry, Todd Anderson, Knox Overstreet, Steven Meeks, Gerard Pitts, Richard Cameron

_Charlie Dalton created this group._

_Charlie Dalton renamed the group 'WELCOME TODD'_

Charlie: Welcome, Todd! As an official initiation because Neil accidentally texted you once, consider this group chat as our welcome gift to you from us! xxx

Todd: Um. Okay?

Todd: Hi Charlie

Charlie: Hello, Todd. Obviously you've already gotten to know me ;) but apart from myself and Neil, there's also Knox, who is the Straightest Straight ever, Meeks, who is super smart, Pitts, who might soon give Meeks a run for his money, and Dickie boy Cameron, who is not the Straightest Straight ever

Richard: FUCK OFF CHARLIE

Richard: Also hi Todd. Cameron's the name, not Dickie. Nice to 'meet' you.

Todd: Uh, hi.

Knox: Hey Todd, nice to be finally talking with you!

Todd: Hi, nice to... Erm... Meet you.

Steven: Hey Todd, pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Todd: Hi, likewise.

Neil: All of you are embarrassing me

Gerard: Hey Todd! I'm Pitts (please don't laugh ;)) and I'm the real mastermind behind Charlie texting you. Sorry about that, by the way.

Todd: Don't worry about it, it's all good.

Charlie: I can't believe you think we're embarrassing, Neily.

Charlie: Your friends.

Charlie: Your brothers.

Charlie: Do you have no loyalty? :(

Neil: This is what I'm talking about.

Todd: Do all of you go to Welton?

Richard: Yeah. Are you really Jeff Anderson's brother?

Todd: Oh. Yeah.

Neil: Todd's gotta go now, and so do I.

Charlie: Ugh, couples ;)

Todd: Goodbye, everyone. Nice... Meeting you?

Steven: See ya Todd!

Pitts: Yeah, see you Todd!

Richard: Bye

Knox: See you later alligator

Charlie: Au revoir babes xxxx

\---

(Wed 9:01pm)  
 _You didn't have to get me out of that. It's fine, really._

(Wed 9:02pm)  
Sorry. I just...

(Wed 9:03pm)  
They're all great guys, but sometimes they can be dicks. I didn't want one of them to say something rude accidentally.

(Wed 9:04pm)  
 _I would have been okay._

(Wed 9:06pm)  
 _But thanks. It's nice to..._

(Wed 9:07pm)  
 _It's nice to know someone cares about that stuff._

(Wed 9:08pm)  
We're friends now, Todd. Whatever you need, I'll do it.

(Wed 9:10pm)  
 _Thanks Neil. Sleep well._

(Wed 9:11pm)  
You too, Todd :)

\---

(Wed 11:32pm)  
 ** _Todd._**

(Wed 11:33pm)  
 _Now look who needs to go to bed earlier._

(Wed 11:34pm)  
 ** _I think I just cheated on Chet._**

(Wed 11:35pm)  
 _What??_

(Wed 11:36pm)  
 _Who with???_

(Wed 11:37pm)  
 ** _His name is Knox, he's known me for thirty minutes, and he's in love with me._**

(Wed 11:38pm)  
 _What??? Knox who?_

(Wed 11:39pm)  
 ** _Knox Overstreet. He goes to Welton._**

(Wed 11:40pm)  
 _Oh god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i actually titled chapters, this one would be titled: 'neil and todd are both attractive and neither of them know how to cope with it'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yah in case it isn't clear, most of the attachments are screenshots of conversations unless context suggests otherwise :) i'm glad people are enjoying this fic, things are getting plotty...

_Todd_ , Neil, **Charlie** , **_Chris_** , Knox, _Meeks_

Thursday 17th of November

(Thurs 9:36am)  
 _I have a free period, you free to text?_

(Thurs 9:37am)  
When it comes to you, I'm always free to text!

(Thurs 9:38am)  
 _I feel like you should raise your standards. Play a little harder-to-get_

(Thurs 9:39am)  
So you're trying to get me? ;)

(Thurs 9:41am)  
 _That's not what I meant!_

(Thurs 9:42am)  
Sure it's not ;)

(Thurs 9:44am)  
So, why do you opt to text me instead of talking to someone else at your school with a free period?

(Thurs 9:45am)  
 _I... I really only have one friend at Ballincrest._

(Thurs 9:46am)  
 _Speaking of, I found out she cheated on her boyfriend last night._

(Thurs 9:47am)  
 _Guess who she cheated on her boyfriend with._

(Thurs 9:48am)  
How would I know??

(Thurs 9:50am)  
 _Knox Overstreet._

(Thurs 9:51am)  
You're kidding me.

(Thurs 9:52am)  
 _1 attachment sent._

(Thurs 9:53am)  
 _Read for yourself._

(Thurs 9:54am)  
Surely the world is not this small

(Thurs 9:55am)  
SO THAT'S WHO HE WAS GUSHING OVER THIS MORNING

(Thurs 9:56am)  
Chris Noel, quote unquote "beautiful dream girl angel" is your only friend at Ballincrest??

(Thurs 9:57am)  
 _Uh, yeah. I mean, there's Ginny, who shares maths class with me, but Chris is my closest friend._

(Thurs 9:58am)  
Do I count for nothing?

(Thurs 9:59am)  
 _Of course you count, Neil._

(Thurs 10:00am)  
:)

(Thurs 10:01am)  
You're my friend, Todd. I think that's what we can call this, right?

(Thurs 10:02am)  
 _I prefer 'Two People Who Have Never Met But Text A Damn Lot And No We Didn't Meet On A Website It Was Actually An Accident' but that's a little long to use in conversation._

(Thurs 10:03am)  
 _So yeah, Neil. I think this constitutes friendship._

(Thurs 10:04am)  
:) :) :) :)

(Thurs 10:05am)  
Seeing as we're friends, can I ask you something?

(Thurs 10:06am)  
 _I have a suspicious feeling you will anyways._

(Thurs 10:07am)  
Shhhhh, don't ruin this ;)

(Thurs 10:08am)  
Well, uh... The reason I got to here about your friend is because Knox is asking her to go with him to the Welton Winter Dance. And... I was gonna go stag, but I was wondering... Seeing Chris might be going too... If you wanted to go to the dance with me?

(Thurs 10:09am)  
 _As friends?_

(Thurs 10:10am)  
Yeah. Friends.

(Thurs 10:11am)  
 _You wanna meet me? In person?_

(Thurs 10:12am)  
Of course I do!

(Thurs 10:13am)  
 _When is it?_

(Thurs 10:14am)  
Next Friday night. You gonna stop asking questions and answer mine any time soon?

(Thurs 10:15am)  
 _Sure, Neil. I'll go with you to the dance, as friends._

(Thurs 10:16am)  
:) :)

\---

(Thurs 10:17am)  
CHARLIE XX

(Thurs 10:18am)  
 **PERRYWINKLE XXX**

(Thurs 10:19am)  
1 attachment sent.

(Thurs 10:20am)  
You have to help me

(Thurs 10:21am)  
I can't ruin this

(Thurs 10:22am)  
 **Why on Earth did you say yes when he asked if you were asking as a friend????????????**

(Thurs 10:23am)  
I didn't want to freak him out!!!!!!! I CAN'T RUIN THIS, CHARLIE!!!!!

(Thurs 10:25am)  
 **Calm the fuck down, Neily boy. I know you're grossly in love with this boy you've never actually met in person before, which is still incredibly weird but justified by your inability to not fall in love with anyone nice and lonely, but you'll end up ruining this if you worry too much about ruining it.**

(Thurs 10:25am)  
You think?

(Thurs 10:26am)  
 **I know, Neil. See: the sheer fact that I am the agony aunt of our god damn group. God knows how.**

(Thurs 10:26am)  
You're a gossip queen, that's how.

(Thurs 10:27am)  
And okay. You're right. So how do I do this?

(Thurs 10:29am)  
 **Play it coooooool. Be suave as fuck, and I promise he will literally fall right in love with you. You're a striking young gentleman, Perrywinkle. And I bet he won't even care that you're a huge fucking dork who cares too much. Heck, he'll probably get off on it.**

(Thurs 10:30am)  
Are you capable of not making everything about sex?

(Thurs 10:31am)  
 **Sure, it just takes a lot more effort than I'm ever willing to put in.**

(Thurs 10:32am)  
Dweeb.

(Thurs 10:33am)  
 **Dork.**

(Thurs 10:34am)  
Hey, speaking of the dance, you know Knox's "beautiful dream girl angel"?

(Thurs 10:35am)  
 **How could I NOT. He practically chewed my ear off in class this morning.**

(Thurs 10:36am)  
She's Todd's friend. Chris Noel.

(Thurs 10:37am)  
 **Small fucking world.**

(Thurs 10:38am)  
You going with anyone to the dance?

(Thurs 10:39am)  
 **Neil, I am the Benedick to your Claudio. The Mercutio to your Romeo. I am a sworn bachelor, I shall never fall in love.**

(Thurs 10:40am)  
Not even with Meeks? ;)

(Thurs 10:41am)  
 **Fuck off**

(Thurs 10:42am)  
Also, you know Benedick did fall in love? It was kinda the whole plot of that play.

(Thurs 10:43am)  
 **Fuck offfffffff**

(Thurs 10:44am)  
Not to mention Mercutio and Benvolio were totally a thing...

(Thurs 10:45am)  
 **I hate you so much**

(Thurs 10:46am)  
Love you too! <333333

\---

(Thurs 11:00am)  
 **As much as I loathe your incessant lovey-dovey nonsense, I must ask: have you asked Chris Noel "beautiful dream girl angel" to the dance yet? xxx**

(Thurs 11:01am)  
What's it to you? xx

(Thurs 11:02am)  
 **That's a no if ever I heard one.**

(Thurs 11:03am)  
 **I only ask because apparently she's best friends with Neil's text boy, and Neil asked him to the dance.**

(Thurs 11:04am)  
Todd knows Chris?????????

(Thurs 11:05am)  
 **First name basis now? How lucky ;)**

(Thurs 11:06am)  
And Neil actually asked Todd??????????

(Thurs 11:07am)  
 **"As friends". Straight person logic, see?**

(Thurs 11:08am)  
... Can I have Todd's number??

(Thurs 11:09am)  
 **I'm 99.9% certain giving you his number will end in some disastrous attempt to make this girl like you, but I'm bored and want to see how this will play out.**

(Thurs 11:10am)  
Your faith in me is overwhelming.

\---

(Thurs 11:13am)  
Hey Todd! It's Knox Overstreet, Neil's friend :)

(Thurs 11:15am)  
 _Hi Knox._

(Thurs 11:16am)  
Listen, Todd. I know this is probably really weird, but I want to ask for a favour.

(Thurs 11:17am)  
 _Does this favour happen to involve my friend Chris?_

(Thurs 11:18am)  
 _She told me what happened._

(Thurs 11:19am)  
I'm sorry. I just... really really like her.

(Thurs 11:20am)  
 _Personally, I've never liked her boyfriends. They always treat her like dirt._

(Thurs 11:21am)  
 _But you seem like a good guy. And you know Neil, who I sincerely doubt would ever be friends with the kind of people Chris usually dates. So I'll help you - what do you need?_

(Thurs 11:22am)  
Wow. I'm truly honoured, Todd.

(Thurs 11:23am)  
Are you able to put in a good word for me, then? I know you're going to the Welton Winter Dance with Neil - maybe say that she should go with someone to keep you company? That way, when I ask her, she won't reject me.

(Thurs 11:24am)  
 _I can do that, Knox._

(Thurs 11:25am)  
 _Wait, how do you know I'm going with Neil? Has he told you already?_

(Thurs 11:26am)  
Charlie told me. Neil told him. It'll be really cool to meet you in person!

(Thurs 11:27am)  
 _Oh._

(Thurs 11:28am)  
 _You too, Knox._

\---

(Thurs 11:30am)  
 _Christmas Tree._

(Thurs 11:31am)  
 ** _I thought we both agreed to never use that nickname again_**

(Thurs 11:32am)  
 ** _Or should I bring back Toddler?_**

(Thurs 11:33am)  
 _Ugh, fine, you win. Again._

(Thurs 11:34am)  
 ** _You love me and it's for our own good._**

(Thurs 11:35am)  
 _Whatever you say. Anyways, I have stuff to tell you._

(Thurs 11:36am)  
 ** _Spill the beans, Toddles._**

(Thurs 11:37am)  
 _Neil's school is having this Winter Dance thing... and he asked me to go with him. As friends._

(Thurs 11:38am)  
 ** _!!!!!!!!!!! That is ADORABLE !!!!!!!!!!!_**

(Thurs 11:39am)  
 _Only as friends, Chris. Don't get too carried away._

(Thurs 11:40am)  
 ** _Pfft, everyone knows "as friends" is just a cover for when you want it to be a date but you don't want to freak the other person out._**

(Thurs 11:41am)  
 _Apparently I don't._

(Thurs 11:42am)  
 _Anyways, I'm actually gonna meet him in person._

(Thurs 11:43am)  
 ** _Let's hope you don't spontaneously combust at first sight._**

(Thurs 11:44am)  
 _And I'm gonna meet all his friends..._

(Thurs 11:45am)  
 ** _I don't like where this is going._**

(Thurs 11:46am)  
 _Hey! You know what you should do?_

(Thurs 11:47am)  
 ** _Allow my best friend to rope me into a date that he has so clearly been instructed to rope me into by the person wanting to take me on that date?_**

(Thurs 11:48am)  
 _It's not Knox's fault that I'm a terrible liar._

(Thurs 11:49am)  
 ** _He's going to ask me to the dance, isn't he._**

(Thurs 11:50am)  
 _If it's any consolation, I don't think he's asking as a friend._

(Thurs 11:51am)  
 ** _I'm going to have to break up with Chet._**

(Thurs 11:52am)  
 _Good. He's annoying and has a terrible sense in fashion._

(Thurs 11:53am)  
 ** _Why do you want me to go with Knox so badly?_**

(Thurs 11:54am)  
 _Reason 1: This dance is an unfamiliar social situation and we all know how good I am with those_

(Thurs 11:55am)  
 _Reason 2: Knox seems like a really good guy._

(Thurs 11:56am)  
 ** _Reason 3: If you get me to go with him, you get into his good books and he hooks you up with Neil?_**

(Thurs 11:57am)  
 _Shut up._

(Thurs 11:58am)  
 ** _That's not a no._**

(Thurs 11:59am)  
 _Fuck off._

\---

(Thurs 12:06pm)  
 _She's convinced, Knox._

(Thurs 12:07pm)  
Todd, you are the greatest person alive and if you ever need anything at all just let me know I love you man

(Thurs 12:08pm)  
 _Just... don't fuck her up. I know you won't, but even still._

(Thurs 12:09pm)  
Anything for her :)

(Thurs 12:10pm)  
And you :) :)

\---

(Thurs 12:16pm)  
Hey Chris! It's Knox Overstreet, the guy from last night :)

(Thurs 12:19pm)  
 ** _Hey Knox. What's up?_**

(Thurs 12:20pm)  
I was actually texting you to ask a question :)

(Thurs 12:21pm)  
I was wondering if you would be interested in attending my school's Winter Dance next Friday? As my date :)

(Thurs 12:22pm)  
 ** _I'd love to, Knox :)_**

(Thurs 12:24pm)  
Yay! I'll text you the details once my group sorts them out :)

(Thurs 12:25pm)  
 ** _No worries <3_**

\---

(Thurs 12:28pm)  
1 attachment sent.

(Thurs 12:29pm)  
She said yes, AND I got a heart. Take that, Dalton. Who's the disaster now??

(Thurs 12:30pm)  
 **I never claimed I wasn't a disaster, Knoxious. I hold that title proudly.**

(Thurs 12:31pm)  
So Neil's going with Todd, I'm going with Chris, Gerard's going with his family friend, Dickie's going with that cheerleader with low self-esteem... You and Meeks are the only stag ones left. Or are you? ;)

(Thurs 12:32pm)  
 **Fuck OFF**

(Thurs 12:33pm)  
;)

\---

New Group  
Members: Neil Perry (creator), Charlie Dalton, Knox Overstreet, Steven Meeks, Gerard Pitts, Richard Cameron

_Neil created this group._

_Neil renamed the group 'Winter Dance Plans'._

Neil: So now we all have dates, we can sort out what we're going to do? Maybe add our dates to the chat if they're not already in here?

_Neil added Todd Anderson to the group._

_Gerard added Ginny Danbury to the group._

_Knox added Chris Noel to the group._

Todd: Ginny????????

Ginny: Todd??? Chris????

Ginny: Surely the world isn't this small

Gerard: You know each other?

Ginny: Todd and I share maths class, Chris and I share history!

Gerard: Well at least our dates all get along!!! :)

Chris: Wait, Gin, how do you know these guys?

Ginny: Gerard's been a family friend for years! How do you know them???

Chris: Knox and I... uh...

Chris: We met last night. Became friends really fast.

Ginny: Huh. What about you, Todd?

Todd: Neil and I are... friends. It's a long story.

Charlie: Don't we know it

Gerard: Oh yeah. Guys, Ginny. Ginny, guys. Hope we're all acquainted.

Charlie: Knox, don't even bother introducing your date. We all have literally heard enough about her.

Knox: I'll kill you, Charlie.

Charlie: Also it's worth mentioning I don't have a date, thank you very much.

Neil: Whatever you want to call it, Charles

Charlie: Hey Todd, aren't you and Neil going as friends? Not really your date, right, Neil?

Neil: Okay, okay, I'll step down, your highness.

Todd: Uh, yeah... we are. Is that okay? I can leave the chat if it isn't...

Charlie: No, it's all good :^)

Steven: Yeah, guys, I'm stag, but I'll still come along for pictures before if that's the idea?? And, you know, tag along to the actual thing too.

Neil: Yeah, that's the idea, I think :)

Richard: No offence but I am not letting Dalton screw up my chances of getting laid after this dance. I'm not going to go with you guys

Charlie: I'm offended

Neil: Understandable, Cameron. No worries.

_Richard left the group._

Charlie: Understandable? You trying to get laid, Neil? ;)

Neil: Everyone do me a favour and block Charlie

Charlie: :0 Betrayed by my bestest friend!

Neil: Can we stay focused??

Knox: So pictures before, 5pm? You can all come to mine, get the address from your dates

Gerard: Sounds good! :)

Neil: We can all drive individually there? With our dates, obviously. Meeks, you can drive Charlie's whiny butt to make it even.

Steven: Yeah okay

Neil: Great! Then it's set. 5pm, Knox's house. Can't wait!!

\---

(Thurs 9:07pm)  
 _Hey Charlie. I know you're set on being single for this dance, but I was wondering..._

(Thurs 9:08pm)  
 _Did you wanna go with me?_

(Thurs 9:09pm)  
 _As friends._

\---

(Thurs 9:12pm)  
 **1 attachment sent.**

(Thurs 9:13pm)  
 **Neil.**

(Thurs 9:14pm)  
 **Help me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the welton winter dance.... what will happen? stay tuned to find out, folks! 
> 
> (also mystery inc group chat isn't dead... they've just got bigger problems than neil's text boy at the moment)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama is happening! PLOT IS HAPPENING! WHAT IS THIS WINTER DANCE DOING TO THESE BOYS???? :^)

_Todd_ , Neil, **Charlie** , **Pitts** , _Meeks_ , Knox

Thursday 17th of November (continued)

(Thurs 9:59pm)  
Charlie?? xxx

(Thurs 10:00pm)  
Earth to Charlie??

(Thurs 10:02pm)  
 **I said no, Neil.**

(Thurs 10:02pm)  
You did WHAT????????

(Thurs 10:03pm)  
 **I fucking panicked and said no.**

(Thurs 10:04pm)  
 **Oh my god.**

(Thurs 10:05pm)  
 **I said... no. Oh my god.**

(Thurs 10:06pm)  
Oh dear.

\---

(Thurs 10:30pm)  
 _Oh. Okay._

(Thurs 10:31pm)  
 **I'm so fucking sorry.**

(Thurs 10:32pm)  
 _No, it's fine._

\---

(Thurs 10:36pm)  
You could say you've changed your mind??

(Thurs 10:37pm)  
 **That is the WORST idea**

(Thurs 10:38pm)  
How so?

(Thurs 10:40pm)  
 **If I say I've 'changed my mind', he'll think I'm pitying him. Too much time has passed between him asking and me responding, he'll think someone's persuaded me to not be a total fucking dickhead**

(Thurs 10:42pm)  
Shit

(Thurs 10:43pm)  
So, basically... You're fucked?

(Thurs 10:44pm)  
 **Yeah. I'm fucked.**

\---

(Fri 8:06am)  
Good luck today, seeing him there and all

(Fri 8:07am)  
 **Thanks, I'll fucking need it**

\---

Mystery Inc  
Members: Daphne (creator), Fred, Velma, The New Velma, Scooby Doo

_Velma left the group._

Daphne: Shit

Fred: What have you done now?

Daphne: You'll kill me

Scooby Doo: You'll probably deserve it, tbh

Daphne: Fuck you, Cameron

The New Velma: Meeks has looked miserable all day. What did you do, Charlie??

Daphne: He asked me to the dance. As a friend.

Fred: And??? That's perfect!

Daphne: I said no

Fred: WHAT

The New Velma: ????? What the heck??????

Scooby Doo: You said no to Meeks, the boy you've been in love with for years now?????

Daphne: I'm NOT in love with him

Scooby Doo: Could have fooled me, Dalton. You idiot.

Fred: I'm messaging you privately, there are some words Pitts is too pure to hear

The New Velma: I resent that

Fred: Pitts, you're like, a baby duckling. You wear bunny rabbit slippers.

The New Velma: I'll have you know that they're exceptionally comfortable, thank you.

Scooby Doo: It's all right, Pitts. You're a baby duckling, but you're a cool baby duckling.

The New Velma: <3

\---

(Fri 9:43am)  
YOU SAID NO?????

(Fri 9:45am)  
 **I believe I already said that, yes.**

(Fri 9:46am)  
Shit, you're really upset about this, aren't you?

(Fri 9:47am)  
 **How can you tell?**

(Fri 9:48am)  
You didn't tell me off for not sending kisses.

(Fri 9:49am)  
 **I fucked up, I don't have the energy to care about kisses.**

(Fri 9:50am)  
 **I'm such an idiot, I know. I just panicked.**

(Fri 9:51am)  
And was Meeks upset??

(Fri 9:52am)  
 **He left the Mystery Inc chat, Knox.**

(Fri 9:54am)  
 **You have to be pretty upset to commit to a decision as heavy as leaving a group chat.**

(Fri 9:55am)  
Fair point.

(Fri 9:56am)  
I'll text him????

(Fri 9:57am)  
 **I'm no expert, but if anyone's gonna fix this, it has to be me.**

(Fri 9:58am)  
 **Give me the week. I'll think of... something.**

(Fri 9:59am)  
I sure hope so. xx

\---

(Fri 10:30am)  
 _How is everything in Wonderland?_

(Fri 10:31am)  
I only WISH we had talking rabbits at Welton :(

(Fri 10:32am)  
But things are... Dramatic. To say the least. How's life on your end?

(Fri 10:33am)  
 _Unexciting, as per usual. Tell me about drama._

(Fri 10:34am)  
Oh boy. To give you the short version: Meeks asked Charlie to the dance and Charlie said no.

(Fri 10:35am)  
 _Really?? Are they, like... coupley??_

(Fri 10:36am)  
You can cut their sexual tension with a knife.

(Fri 10:36am)  
Or, at least, you could.

(Fri 10:37am)  
 _Wow. Poor Meeks._

(Fri 10:38am)  
Poor Charlie - he didn't even want to say no, he just panicked.

(Fri 10:39am)  
 _Oh dear. Couldn't he tell Meeks he made a mistake?_

(Fri 10:40am)  
1 attachment sent.

(Fri 10:41am)  
Read for yourself

(Fri 10:42am)  
 _Oh. He has a point, I guess._

(Fri 10:43am)  
 _Poor guys._

(Fri 10:44am)  
Hopefully this will all be fixed by next Friday

(Fri 10:45am)  
 _Yeah, hopefully indeed._

\---

(Fri 11:03am)  
 **Heeeeeeeeey pal. How are you holding up??**

(Fri 11:04am)  
 _Coping. You?_

(Fri 11:05am)  
 **I'm as jolly as ever. You wanna talk about it?**

(Fri 11:06am)  
 _Has he told everyone?_

(Fri 11:07am)  
 **Nah. Just the guys.**

(Fri 11:08am)  
 _That's basically everyone_

(Fri 11:09am)  
 **Look, he freaked. And then he freaked some more.**

(Fri 11:10am)  
 **I'm your best friend, I would never want to see you hurt. But I do know Charlie Dalton is not the best with spontaneous decisions.**

(Fri 11:12am)  
 _What are you talking about? He practically lives off of spontaneous decisions._

(Fri 11:13am)  
 **Nah, he just wants you to think that. Deep down, he's actually very meticulous.**

(Fri 11:14am)  
 **I mean, he has to plan everything. Look at the Todd investigation.**

(Fri 11:15am)  
 _I can't, doofus. I left the group chat._

(Fri 11:16am)  
 **Oh yeah, that's right. Nice dramatic exit. Got all of our attentions.**

(Fri 11:17am)  
 _That wasn't my intention._

(Fri 11:18am)  
 **Wasn't it?**

(Fri 11:20am)  
 **I don't think you're wrong to be upset, Steven. I know both of you very well, and I know how much this meant to you. But don't write him off as a jerk just yet. He's hurting just as badly as you - he's just a bit more shocked about it all.**

(Fri 11:21am)  
 _He isn't hurting at all, he's fine. Look, I asked him to go as friends, he said no. I can't blame him._

(Fri 11:22am)  
 **Whatever you want to tell yourself, Meeks. Love you, dude.**

(Fri 11:23am)  
 _Love you too, dude._

\---

(Fri 4:07pm)  
 **Hey Todd**

(Fri 4:13pm)  
 _Hey Charlie._

(Fri 4:14pm)  
 **Look, I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that Neil's told you everything?**

(Fri 4:15pm)  
 _Uh... yeah, he did. Sorry._

(Fri 4:16pm)  
 **Nah, don't apologise, it cuts down some explaining here.**

(Fri 4:18pm)  
 **I wanted to ask you... How did it feel when Neil asked you to go this dance as a friend?**

(Fri 4:19pm)  
 _Uh...Why?_

(Fri 4:20pm)  
 **Because...**

(Fri 4:23pm)  
 **Because I really like Meeks. I have for years now. I think that's why I get so touchy when people bring it up, because they're joking and I don't want him to know. I don't want him to know about this stupid crush because I don't do the whole dating thing, it's mushy and stupid and... When he asked me to go as a friend, I didn't want him to know. That going as his friend is so close but not close enough to everything I've fucking wanted. Ugh.**

(Fri 4:24pm)  
 _No offence, but... Why are you telling me this?_

(Fri 4:25pm)  
 _I don't mind, but surely you should be talking to Neil? Your best friend?_

(Fri 4:27pm)  
 **I'm kind of the one in the group that the guys go to for advice. I felt like it would be easier, venting this out to someone I've never actually met before.**

(Fri 4:28pm)  
 **Also I figured you might relate, having someone ask you as a friend and wanting more. I guess I was wrong.**

(Fri 4:29pm)  
 **Sorry for unloading, Todd.**

(Fri 4:32pm)  
 _You're not wrong._

(Fri 4:33pm)  
 _It felt... exhilarating, because he wanted to go with me. But also terrifying, because he's never met me and I'm pretty sure I'm nothing like he thinks I am. And mostly weird, because I..._

(Fri 4:34pm)  
 _I really like him._

(Fri 4:36pm)  
 **God knows why, really. He's such a dork.**

(Fri 4:37pm)  
 _He's so nice, and he always seems to know what to say._

(Fri 4:38pm)  
 _I'm sorry. About your problem. But if Meeks is acting distant, it's probably because he likes you in the same way._

(Fri 4:39pm)  
 _I mean, if you're upset because you wanted it to be more, and he's not talking to you, he probably wanted it to be more as well._

(Fri 4:41pm)  
 **Todd?**

(Fri 4:42pm)  
 _Yes?_

(Fri 4:43pm)  
 **Neil Perry isn't the only one who always seems to know what to say.**

\---

(Fri 4:44pm)  
 **You've got a good one, Perrywinkle. xx**

(Fri 4:45pm)  
??????

(Fri 4:46pm)  
 **I'll let you figure this out on your own. Looooooove you.**

\---

(Fri 4:50pm)  
Have you been talking to Charlie recently, perchance??

(Fri 4:51pm)  
 _Oh god. What has he told you? He made all of it up, I swear!_

(Fri 4:52pm)  
Nothing, he just made a vague comment about...

(Fri 4:53pm)  
Well, never mind.

(Fri 4:54pm)  
Wait, what would he have made up? What were you talking about?

(Fri 4:56pm)  
 _Uh... nothing of importance_

(Fri 4:57pm)  
If you say so! ;)

\---

(Fri 5:00pm)  
I don't "have" Todd though???

(Fri 5:01pm)  
 **Whatever you want to think, Neil. xx**

\---

(Fri 5:22pm)  
 **And, you know, it's interesting... how when I said you've got a good one, your first thought was Todd.**

(Fri 5:23pm)  
 **XXX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say that as a lil aussie high school student struggling through her final year with exams and homework piled so high i literally started crying in class today, the comments y'all are leaving make me feel so happy. this isn't a "please leave a comment !!!" plea i'm just thanking those of you who have commented for cheering me up after my in-class cry. 
> 
> MORE TO COME !! EXCITEMENT !!! WHAT WILL THIS DANCE BRING????


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm ALIVE (and drowning under homework still but that's okay!)

_Todd_ , Neil, **Charlie** , **_Chris_** , Knox

Saturday 19th of November

(Sat 9:07am)  
Good morning :)))

(Sat 9:08am)  
_Good morning, Neil_

(Sat 9:09am)  
Any fun plans this Saturday?

(Sat 9:10am)  
_Not particularly. Chris and Ginny are dragging me to come dress shopping with them, and then Chris and I are getting coffee and revising some English notes. You?_

(Sat 9:11am)  
Sounds fun to me ;) nah, just gonna study all day. How dull.

(Sat 9:12am)  
_Nerd_

(Sat 9:13am)  
Wow, Todd, I'm really hurt

(Sat 9:14am)  
How could you? ;)

(Sat 9:15am)  
_I'm such a cold hearted individual, you know me_

(Sat 9:16am)  
Do I, though? Do I really know you? ;)

(Sat 9:17am)  
_Shhhhhh. It's not my fault you haven't suggested 20 questions yet_

(Sat 9:18am)  
You're right

(Sat 9:19am)  
Todd Anderson, will you play 20 questions with me?

(Sat 9:20am)  
_Wow. So formal._

(Sat 9:21am)  
_Neil Perry, I will._

(Sat 9:22am)  
:)

(Sat 9:23am)  
Uhhh okay, I guess I'm starting seeing as I asked

(Sat 9:24am)  
What's your favourite colour?

(Sat 9:25am)  
_Orange._

(Sat 9:26am)  
_Are you an only child?_

(Sat 9:27am)  
Yeah :( I've always wanted siblings

(Sat 9:28am)  
_They're not all they're cracked up to be_

(Sat 9:29am)  
True, but even still. It's pretty lonely sometimes.

(Sat 9:30am)  
Favourite book?

(Sat 9:31am)  
_Leaves of the Grass, by Walt Whitman_

(Sat 9:32am)  
!!!!! Great choice !!!!

(Sat 9:33am)  
_Thanks. I love Walt._

(Sat 9:34am)  
My favourite teacher loves him too

(Sat 9:35am)  
You'd like Mr Keating, actually. He'd get you

(Sat 9:36am)  
_I'm not too hard to get_

(Sat 9:37am)  
Oh, I don't know about that one

(Sat 9:38am)  
_Are you trying to get me?_

(Sat 9:39am)  
That's a terrible 20 questions question

(Sat 9:40am)  
_Oh, shut up_

(Sat 9:41am)  
_Favourite food?_

(Sat 9:43am)  
Probably the classic choice of pizza

(Sat 9:44am)  
_Damn, you're making me hungry_

(Sat 9:45am)  
Haha you're welcome ;)

(Sat 9:46am)  
Um... If this is too personal you don't have to answer, but what's your sexuality?

(Sat 9:49am)  
_I'm... pretty gay_

(Sat 9:50am)  
_You?_

(Sat 9:51am)  
Yeah, pretty gay.

(Sat 9:52am)  
Or pretty AND gay, as Charlie would say

(Sat 9:53am)  
_He's quite a character, isn't he._

(Sat 9:54am)  
You're not wrong.

(Sat 9:55am)  
_Gotta go, Chris is here to take me out. Raincheck the rest of 20 questions?_

(Sat 9:56am)  
Sure thing Todd :))) Have fun!!!!!!!

\---

(Sat 10:34am)  
_Where did you and Ginny go??????_

(Sat 10:36am)  
**_We went back to that first dress shop. Where are you????_**

(Sat 10:37am)  
_Good question. Still trying to figure that out_

(Sat 10:38am)  
**_Oh my god, you're an actual seven year old_**

(Sat 10:39am)  
**_Todd Anderson, lost in the shopping mall._**

(Sat 10:40am)  
_I'll kill you_

(Sat 10:41am)  
**_Pull the other one, you'd have to find me first_**

(Sat 10:42am)  
_I hate you_

(Sat 10:43am)  
**_I'll shout you coffee_**

(Sat 10:56am)  
_You'll never guess who I've just ran into_

\---

(Sat 10:56am)  
Oh my god, Neil, you'll never guess who I've just ran into

(Sat 10:58am)  
If this has anything to do with your dream angel girl thing, I don't care

(Sat 10:59am)  
:(

(Sat 11:00am)  
Fine, I won't tell you about how I'm with your dream angel boy thing

(Sat 11:01am)  
You're with Todd?????!??!??!

(Sat 11:02am)  
I am SO telling him you knew I was talking about him from 'your dream angel boy thing'

(Sat 11:03am)  
Knox I will MURDER YOU

(Sat 11:04am)  
Fine, fine. Take all the fun out of it :(

(Sat 11:05am)  
He bumped into me at the book shop. It's all very rom-comish

(Sat 11:06am)  
Rom-comish?

(Sat 11:07am)  
Relax, I'm not gonna steal your rom-com moment. You two met through a wrong number; it doesn't get much more rom-com than that

(Sat 11:08am)  
You'd know, wouldn't you

(Sat 11:09am)  
Hey, you're friends with Charlie too. You KNOW how much he likes rom-coms

(Sat 11:11am)  
Let us never forget his attempt to manic-pixie-dream-girlify Meeks during sophomore year

(Sat 11:12am)  
Ugh. Don't remind me.

(Sat 11:13am)  
OH MY GOD

(Sat 11:14am)  
DREAM GIRL IS HERE

(Sat 11:15am)  
I will block your number

(Sat 11:16am)  
I will use my blackmail material

(Sat 11:17am)  
Checkmate

(Sat 11:18am)  
Fuck off. And don't tell Todd ANYTHING

(Sat 11:19am)  
Whatever, Romeo. Wish me luck with Chris!!

(Sat 11:20am)  
You're already going to the dance with her, how much more luck do you need?

(Sat 11:21am)  
Have you met me?

(Sat 11:23am)  
Fair point.

\---

(Sat 11:39am)  
_So I met Knox in person today_

(Sat 11:41am)  
So I heard. He told me.

(Sat 11:42am)  
What are your thoughts on him?

(Sat 11:43am)  
_He keeps losing concentration and staring at Chris. It'd be heartwarming if it wasn't so nauseating._

(Sat 11:44am)  
He's a great guy when he's single. Or even in the relationship.

(Sat 11:45am)  
Crush Knox, however...

(Sat 11:46am)  
_I get what you mean_

(Sat 11:47am)  
_He seems cool, apart from that. You have excellent taste in friends._

(Sat 11:48am)  
I should think so. Look at you, for example.

(Sat 11:49am)  
_Yeah, but you haven't actually met me._

(Sat 11:50am)  
Todd

(Sat 11:52am)  
You know how I feel about technicalities.

(Sat 11:57am)  
_"I never did like technicalities."_

(Sat 11:58am)  
Wow, how long did it take you to scroll all the way back to that??

(Sat 11:59am)  
_You don't even want to know_

(Sat 12:01pm)  
It's... It's technically only been a week.

(Sat 12:02pm)  
_"I never did like technicalities."_

(Sat 12:03pm)  
Shut up

(Sat 12:04pm)  
_I can, if you want_

(Sat 12:05pm)  
I never want you to shut up, Todd

(Sat 12:06pm)  
_:)_

(Sat 12:07pm)  
_I know it's been a week. But..._

(Sat 12:08pm)  
_It's been a good week._

(Sat 12:09pm)  
_Gotta go, Chris is basically DRAGGING me out of this store so she can gush in private about Knox. Save me, Neil._

(Sat 12:10pm)  
Oh boy, you poor poor thing. I'll remember you fondly, brave soldier.

(Sat 12:11pm)  
And Todd?

(Sat 12:12pm)  
_Yes, Neil?_

(Sat 12:13pm)  
It's been a good week for me, too.

\---

New Group  
Members: Knox Overstreet (creator), Charlie Dalton, Neil Perry

_Knox created this group._

_Knox renamed the group 'ANGEL DREAM GIRL'._

Charlie: Kill me now, please

Charlie: I'm young

Charlie: I have lots to live for

Charlie: I'm innocent

Knox: That's a laugh

Knox: You're the least innocent person I know

Neil: Oh dear god

Knox: ANYWAYS

Charlie: I don't like where this is going

Knox: Too bad, you fucked up your love life and now you're gonna sit through mine

Knox: AND LIKE IT

Charlie: *Horror movie screaming*

Neil: Drama queen

Charlie: It's a title I wear proudly, Perrywinkle.

Neil: Yeah, you would

Knox: SO CHRIS IS BASICALLY THE DREAMIEST DREAM EVER

Charlie: Sometimes I find it hard to tell if you're being serious or parodying yourself

Knox: Fuck you, Charlie

Charlie: Fuck me indeed. Someone. Please. I've been single for too long.

Neil: Through no fault but your own

Charlie: You both love to keep reminding me, don't you?

Knox: It is pretty impressive

Knox: You said no to a boy you've dreamt of saying yes to for YEARS

Knox: Straight person logic

Charlie: How DARE

Charlie: I would never do anything REMOTELY straight in my LIFE

Neil: I don't know why I'm friends with either of you

Knox: We're fucking delights, that's why

Knox: Also Charlie

Charlie: Knoxious

Knox: I mentioned Neil's "dream angel boy thing" to him today

Knox: He knew I was talking about Todd

Charlie: You both make me sick with your fluffy love nonsense

Knox: You're just jealous

Neil: I don't love Todd

Knox: Dude

Knox: You totally love Todd

Charlie: You freaking LOVE Todd

Neil: I'm 17, how would I know what love is?

Knox: I'll give you a hint

Knox: It's what you feel for Todd

Charlie: And what Todd feels for you

Neil: You don't know that, Charlie

Charlie: Don't I? ;)

Neil: What do you know that I don't?

Charlie: Nothing, Perrywinkle. Don't worry your pretty little head.

Knox: ANYWAYS CHRIS

Charlie: Oh sweet Jesus

\---

(Sat 3:42pm)  
_Chris broke up with Chet. In case you want to tell your pal._

(Sat 3:43pm)  
Oh god, I can't live through an amplified "I LOOOOOOVE HER" gushing just yet. Give me a day or two.

(Sat 3:45pm)  
_Sounds... Fun???_

(Sat 3:46pm)  
He made a group chat JUST to talk about her.

(Sat 3:47pm)  
_Let me guess..._

(Sat 3:48pm)  
_You, Charlie, and him? With you and Charlie in agonising pain?_

(Sat 3:49pm)  
It's like you read my mind

(Sat 3:50pm)  
_Maybe I do_

(Sat 3:51pm)  
_Maybe I'm a kooky witch who's cast a spell on you and knows everything you're thinking_

(Sat 3:52pm)  
Yeah?

(Sat 3:53pm)  
What am I thinking right now?

(Sat 3:54pm)  
_You're thinking..._

(Sat 3:55pm)  
_You're thinking you can't wait to see me for the first time this Friday, and talk to me in person._

(Sat 3:56pm)  
... That's so touching.

(Sat 3:57pm)  
I was thinking about pizza.

(Sat 3:58pm)  
_Dickhead_

(Sat 3:59pm)  
You love me ;)

(Sat 4:03pm)  
_Yeah._

_Delete message? [YES] / NO_

(Sat 4:04pm)  
_You wish._

(Sat 4:05pm)  
Yeah, I do.

Delete message? [YES] / NO

(Sat 4:06pm)  
;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys,,, in love with each other,,,, can you believe it?????? WILD!!! 
> 
> still a while till the dance....... what's gonna go down???? (i write, like i haven't already planned it all out hahahhahahahhaha) SO MUCH STUFF IS PLANNED FOR THIS I HAVE BIG DREAMS FOR THIS LIL FIC STAY TUNED XXXX
> 
> ALSO: bonus 'Charlie's Manic-Pixie-Dream-Girlified Meeks Incident' now in the comments!!!!!! someone stop me!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Todd_ , Neil, **Charlie** , _Meeks_ , **Pitts**

Saturday 19th of November (continued)

(Sat 11:56pm)  
 _Are you awake?_

(Sun 12:03am)  
No, I am asleep ;)

(Sun 12:04am)  
 _God, you're sarcastic, aren't you?_

(Sun 12:05am)  
You secretly love it

(Sun 12:06am)  
What's the word, hummingbird??

(Sun 12:07am)  
 _Wanna continue 20 questions??_

(Sun 12:08am)  
YES!!

(Sun 12:09am)  
But... Can I try something?

(Sun 12:10am)  
 _Um, sure..._

(Sun 12:11am)  
Incoming Call

_"Oh."_

"Is this okay?"

_"Yeah, Neil. I've spoken to you on the phone before."_

"No, I mean, like, will you wake your family or is this fine?"

_"This is fine. If you're okay with it."_

"I called you, didn't I?"

_"In the words of one Neil Perry, 'that's a terrible 20 questions question'."_

"... Shut up."

_"You called me, didn't you?"_

"I can hear you smirking, Todd."

_"Good. It's not a secret."_

"If I remember correctly, we were up to you asking a question."

_"Uh... okay. Let me think of something..."_

"Take your time, Todd. I'll wait."

_"Shh, smartarse. Let me think."_

"What's something you've always wanted to know? I'm an enigma, this shouldn't be hard."

_"Is 'I'm an enigma' a Charlie-special?"_

"Is it that obvious?"

_"Yeah, it is. Shit, that wasn't my question."_

"That's okay. Redo."

_"Uhhhh... Oh. Why did you send kisses to Charlie when you texted me in the beginning?"_

"... How long have you waited to ask that?"

_"... Just answer the question, enigma-boy."_

"Charlie makes all his friends send him kisses. He says it's important to maintain genuine friendships."

_"... That's so... Charlie."_

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Anyways... Who was your first ever crush?"

_"You wouldn't know him."_

"Tell me anyways."

_"... His name was Jacob Elderson. We were nine. He had pretty eyes."_

"Pretty eyes?"

_"Chocolate coloured. It's so cheesy."_

"Did it end in a fairytale fling?"

_"Not quite. He kissed Jessica Adams on the playground and I never spoke to him again, I was so upset."_

"Jessica Adams; Nine-Year-Old Homewrecker."

_"I'll never forgive her."_

"Good. You deserved better. Fuck Jacob Elderson."

_"This is strangely cathartic."_

"Don't ever say I don't improve your life."

_"I've never said that, Neil."_

"Yeah, and you never will!"

_"Oh my god, you're ridiculous. Who was your first crush?"_

"Marcus Riley."

_"That's a heartbreaker name if I ever heard one."_

"You're not wrong. We held hands behind the gym after soccer practice, and then one day he left without saying goodbye."

_"The nerve."_

"No letters. No nothing. Just gone without so much as a trace of his golden hair."

_"Poor you."_

"It's always funny how our childhood problems seemed so big at the time, isn't it?"

_"Is this a 20 questions question?"_

"Nah, this is a 'it's-past-midnight-let's-get-deep' question."

_"Oh. Well in that case, yes. It is funny."_

"... Are you real?"

_"... Are you always this existential past midnight?"_

"Is it a problem?"

_"No, no... Uh... Yeah. I think I'm real. Are you real?"_

"Sometimes I don't know. Sometimes I wish I wasn't."

_"Do you want to talk about?"_

"It's my 'I wanna be an actor, not a doctor' spiel."

_"Spiel away, by all means. I..."_

"Yeah?"

_"I like to listen to you talk."_

"... I like to listen to you talk, as well."

_"Yeah."_

"No, like, I'm not saying that because it's obligatory, you know? I'm not saying that because you said it. I genuinely enjoy the sound of your voice, and the stuff you talk about, and..."

_"Neil?"_

"... Yeah?"

_"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I get it."_

"..."

_"I don't perceive you as some shallow, unkind person. In case you were worried."_

"... You always know what to say."

_"Haha... I think the same about you. Isn't that funny?"_

"I'm so glad I met you."

_"You haven't met me."_

"Yet."

_"Get some sleep, Neil."_

"Okay, Todd."

_"This caller has ended the call. To call back, please dial 1."_

(Sun 12:49am)  
Thanks for everything, Todd

(Sun 12:50am)  
 _You're always welcome, Neil_

\---

ANGEL DREAM GIRL  
Members: Knox Overstreet (creator), Charlie Dalton, Neil Perry

Neil: Guys

Neil: I totally love Todd

Charlie: Water is wet

Charlie: Knox is straight

Charlie: What else is new

Knox: Hallelujah

Knox: He has seen the light

Neil: No

Neil: Guys

Neil: I LOVE Todd

Knox: We KNOW

Charlie: We SAW THIS COMING

Neil: GUYS

Neil: YOU DON'T GET IT

Neil: I HAVE NEVER EVEN MET HIM

Neil: I LOVE HIM

Charlie: WE ARE AWARE

Knox: WE FUCKING KNOW

Neil: WHAT DO I DO??????????

Knox: WHY MUST WE SHOUT LIKE THIS????

Charlie: GENTLEMEN

Charlie: Let us calm down

Charlie: First thing's first

Charlie: I'm the realest

Knox: Oh my god, you don't even LIKE Iggy Azalea

Charlie: Shhhhh Knoxious

_Charlie renamed the group 'DREAM ANGEL PEOPLE'._

Charlie: Now that that's been resolved

Charlie: Neil

Neil: Yes, Charlie

Charlie: You are going to the dance with Todd. At the dance, you will meet him. You can talk to him. And then, you can be an actual person and ask him out. Okay?

Neil: ... Okay.

Charlie: And Knoxious

Knox: Yes, Charlie?

Charlie: You are going to the dance with Chris. At the dance, you can talk to her. And then, you can be an actual person and ask her out. Okay?

Knox: ... Okay.

Charlie: And I am going to do something stupid

Knox: I don't doubt it

Charlie: I'm gonna tell Steven Meeks I love him

\---

(Sun 9:45am)  
 **Open your window, Meeks**

(Sun 9:46am)  
 _I can see you, Charlie. I'm not letting you in here._

(Sun 9:47am)  
 **Please**

(Sun 9:48am)  
 _No, Charlie_

(Sun 9:49am)  
 **You leave me with no choice**

(Sun 9:51am)  
 _... Did you really try to break the window down?_

(Sun 9:52am)  
 **Shut up**

(Sun 9:53am)  
 _Incoming Call_

_ "... What the fuck, Charlie?" _

**"Shhhhh, shut up for one second."**

_ "No! Why should I? You're always talking, I've had enough of it! Screw you!" _

**"Look, you're right to be angry at me..."**

_ "I'm not angry at you! Fuck you!" _

**"Could have fooled me."**

_ "... Shut up, okay?" _

**"No. Not okay. I need to talk to you, and you're being stubborn so I have to do it like this."**

_ "..." _

**"I realised something the other day, okay? Something I think I've always known, but never wanted to admit to myself."**

_ "..." _

**"I love you."**

_"..._ "

**"Steven?"**

_ "This caller has ended the call. To call back, please dial 1." _

(Sun 10:06am)  
 _Incoming Call_

_ "Fuck OFF, Charlie." _

**"Not until you let me say everything I came to say."**

_ "No. You don't get to make the rules all the time, okay? Fuck you." _

**"You're right. I'm a control freak with poor impulse control and an inability to maintain meaningful romantic relationships."**

_ "... I refuse to allow myself to be guilt tripped by you." _

**"Good! I don't want to guilt trip you! I love you!"**

_ "You've never seriously loved anything in your life." _

**"I know. My parents don't give a shit about me. My friends always have people to obsess over. I force my manwhore ways on them, to compensate. But I'm seriously in love with you."**

_ "... I don't believe you." _

**"Junior year. You had the bowl hair cut you hated. And funny stories from a childhood that I wasn't there for. I have crushed so hard on you, ever since."**

_ "..." _

**"But I freaked. Because I've never seriously loved anything in my life. I didn't know what to do, so I just... avoided those feelings."**

_ "..." _

**"And then you asked me the other day. To the dance. As friends. And I didn't want that, you know? So I freaked even more. Everyone else teases that we're basically married, and it made me paranoid that you would find out the truth and be disgusted with me."**

_ "..." _

**"But I don't care anymore. I just want you to know. I think I love you, and nothing has terrified me more than that thought. But you know something?"**

_ "... What?" _

**"It kinda excites me as well."**

_ "..." _

**"... Let me in?"**

\---

(Sun 12:31pm)  
 _So, uh... Charlie and I are okay again._

(Sun 12:32pm)  
 **DO TELL!!!!**

(Sun 12:34pm)  
 _He... Loves me????? We made out. A lot._

(Sun 12:35pm)  
 **:D :D :D**

(Sun 12:36pm)  
 **I'm so happy for you Steven!!!!!!!!**

(Sun 12:37pm)  
 _You're just glad no one's fighting anymore_

(Sun 12:38pm)  
 **YEP!**

\---

DREAM ANGEL PEOPLE  
Members: Knox Overstreet (creator), Charlie Dalton, Neil Perry

Charlie: So..............

Knox: YOU MADE UP????

Charlie: Even better

Charlie: We made out

Knox: Thank FUCK, now we can all be normal fucking people

Knox: Well

Knox: Except for Neil's straight person logic gay love

Neil: ??????

Knox: Don't worry, it's not worth explaining

Neil: I'm happy for you, Charles. ;)

Charlie: Thank you Perrywinkle

Charlie: Guess this ends my manwhore days

Knox: Not fucking likely

Charlie: I'm a monogamous man now, Knoxious

Neil: Yeah, but like THAT'S gonna stop you making us send you kisses when we text you

Charlie: ... Yeah, you're right

Neil: When am I not?

Knox: Uhhhh, well....

Charlie: Yeah, um.....

Neil: Fuck you guys xxx

\---

(Sun 9:07pm)  
 **So, Meeks xxx**

(Sun 9:08pm)  
 _Charlie_?

(Sun 9:10pm)  
 **Will you accompany me to the Welton Winter Dance this Friday? xx**

\---

DREAM ANGEL PEOPLE  
Members: Knox Overstreet (creator), Charlie Dalton, Neil Perry

Charlie: I asked him

Charlie: He said YES!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so charlie and meeks are okay... but the dance is still to come!!!
> 
> i know i'm dragging it out, i'm soooooorrry. and i've HINTED at the idea that the dance is not going to be the end of this fic..... strap yourselves in, i bet i can finish this fic before i finish year 12. <3333


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i’ve been gone for sooooo long! life has been busy for me - graduating high school, knocking out 15 exams, celebrating my 18th, and getting into uni. but i’m back into a creative mood and i’m making the most of it.
> 
> thanks everyone who has left comments - i’ve read them all, and i knew i had to continue this. you guys are too kind. hope this lives up to expectations. xx

_Todd_ , Neil, **Charlie** , **_Chris_** , _Meeks_

Monday 20th of November

(Mon 9:45am)  
 **Oh yeah. Toddster. Thought you might want to know...**

(Mon 9:47am)  
 **I fixed things between Meeks and I, we're going to the dance together.**

(Mon 9:48am)   
 **Y'know, in case Neil hasn't already told you**

(Mon 9:49am)  
 _I think you just like telling people_

(Mon 9:50am)  
 **Shhhhhhhhhh**

(Mon 9:51am)  
 _Still. I'm happy for you, Charlie. Not going as just friends?_

(Mon 9:52am)  
 **Nah**

(Mon 9:53am)  
 **He and I have been just friends for too long**

(Mon 9:54am)  
 _Fair enough_

(Mon 9:55am)  
 _Oh, and Charlie?_

(Mon 9:56am)  
 **Yeah?**

(Mon 9:58am)  
 _Never called me Toddster ever again_

(Mon 9:59am)  
 **Deal, Toddo ;)**

\---

Mystery Inc  
Members: Daphne (creator), Fred, The New Velma, Scooby Doo

_Daphne added Steven Meeks to the group_

_Daphne set Steven's nickname to 'OG Velma'_

Daphne: So, my fine friends

Daphne: We need to get Todd and Neil together

Daphne: Like, together together

The New Velma: Together together together

OG Velma: Together together together together

Fred: Together together together together together

Scooby Doo: You're all the worst

The New Velma: So, what's the plan?

Daphne: SURPRISE! I actually have one this time!

Daphne: I say we all make out heeeeeeaaaaaaps with our dates at one point, causing them to either a) join us ;) or b) leave and talk about things privately resulting in them joining us! ;)

The New Velma: ... Did you suggest this to make out with Meeks even more???

Daphne: ;)

Fred: Ugh, couples ;)

\---

(Tues 10:31pm)  
Not long to go now, Todd!!

(Tues 10:34pm)  
 _You're up late, Neil_

(Tues 10:35pm)  
 _It's a school night_

(Tues 10:36pm)  
I can't sleep. It's so cheesy, I'm so excited for the dance, like a kid on Christmas Eve

(Tues 10:37pm)  
 _Except, by that logic, the dance would be tomorrow. But it is, in fact, Christmas Eve Eve Eve_

(Tues 10:38pm)  
... Shhhhhhhh

(Tues 10:39pm)  
 _Charlie informed me that he and Meeks are a-okay now_

(Tues 10:40pm)  
I think he just likes telling people

(Tues 10:41pm)  
 _I'd agree_

(Tues 10:43pm)  
But yes, thank the Lord or whatever entity exists up there, Charlie got his act together and realised how he felt about dear little Meeks.

(Tues 10:44pm)  
And luckily, not enough damage had been caused for Meeks to reject him!

(Tues 10:45pm)  
 _All’s well that ends well?_

(Tues 10:45pm)  
All’s well that ends well :)

(Tues 10:46pm)  
Are you...

(Tues 10:46pm)  
Excited to see me like I am to see you?

Delete message? [YES]/NO

(Tues 10:47pm)  
 _Am I what?_

(Tues 10:49pm)  
Never mind :)

(Tues 10:50pm)  
 _... I’m no expert, but I think it’s considered kind of lousy to do that._

(Tues 10:51pm)  
 _The suspense is literally killing me, and I have to be alive to pass calculus tomorrow morning._

(Tues 10:52pm)  
You want to be alive for calculus???

(Tues 10:53pm)  
 _... Fair point._

(Tues 10:54pm)  
 _Let me die, then._

(Tues 10:55pm)  
 _You’re stalling._

(Tues 10:57pm)  
You did say you wanted me to let you die ;)

(Tues 10:57pm)  
Not that I’d ever let you die, for real.

Delete message? [YES]/NO

(Tues 10:58pm)  
 _I hoped you wouldn’t let me die_

_Delete message? [YES]/NO_

(Tues 10:59pm)  
 _I changed my mind. I want to live. Confess!_

(Tues 11:00pm)  
Okayyyyyyy

(Tues 11:02pm)  
Are you excited to finally meet me properly?

Delete message? [YES]/NO

(Tues 11:03pm)  
Are you excited for the dance?

(Tues 11:04pm)  
 _Is that all?_

(Tues 11:05pm)  
 _Of course I am, Neil._

(Tues 11:06pm)  
Good :) Just wanted to make sure

(Tues 11:07pm)  
 _Like you even had to ask_

_Delete message? [YES]/NO_

—-

(Tues 11:08pm)  
 _Chris?_

(Tues 11:09pm)  
 ** _Back to our insomniac ways, Todd?_**

(Tues 11:10pm)  
 _You’re literally also awake_

(Tues 11:11pm)  
 _11:11 make a wish_

(Tues 11:12pm)  
 ** _Case in point - me, mom friend. You, tiny fucking child I take care of, by telling you to get a decent amount of sleep and pretending like I totally also believe 11:11 is a real thing to wish on._**

(Tues 11:13pm)  
 _You’re mean this time of night._

(Tues 11:14pm)  
 _Also 11:11 IS real, you monster_

(Tues 11:15pm)  
 ** _I bet $20 you wished for Neil to kiss you senseless at the dance this Friday._**

(Tues 11:16pm)  
 ** _Tell me I’m wrong._**

(Tues 11:16pm)  
 ** _Or better yet, make me $20 richer._**

(Tues 11:17pm)  
 ** _Todd?_**

(Tues 11:18pm)  
 _... I can’t tell you._

(Tues 11:19pm)  
 ** _Because I’m right???_**

(Tues 11:20pm)  
 _No._

(Tues 11:21pm)  
 _Because then it won’t come true._

(Tues 11:22pm)  
 ** _Tiny. Fucking. Child. <3_**

(Tues 11:23pm)  
 ** _Anyways. You wanted something?_**

(Tues 11:24pm)  
 _Oh, yeah._

(Tues 11:25pm)  
 _Reckon I can lie to my parents about taking you to the dance this Friday?_

(Tues 11:26pm)  
 ** _Still haven’t come out, then?_**

(Tues 11:27pm)  
 _They already hate me enough._

(Tues 11:28pm)  
 ** _Oh, Toddles. You deserve lots and lots of love and squishy cuddles and you’re getting all of that from me tomorrow morning at school_**.

(Tues 11:29pm)  
 _Your ability to go from mean and insulting to lovely and caring is almost impressive._

(Tues 11:30pm)  
 ** _Thank you xx_**

(Tues 11:31pm)  
 ** _And yes. Re your parents. It can’t hurt to try, right?_**

(Tues 11:32pm)  
 ** _If it means seeing Neil._**

(Tues 11:33pm)  
 _My thoughts exactly._

(Tues 11:34pm)  
 _Thanks, Chris._

(Tues 11:35pm)  
 ** _You’re welcome, Toddles._**

(Tues 11:36pm)  
 _*Todd_

(Tues 11:37pm)  
 ** _:P_**

(Tues 11:38pm)  
 ** _Oh, and Todd?_**

(Tues 11:39pm)  
 _Yeah?_

(Tues 11:40pm)  
 ** _I was totally right, too. About your 11:11 wish. Right?_**

(Tues 11:41pm)  
 _... If it doesn’t come true, I’m blaming you._

—-

(Wed 7:33pm)  
Not long to go now!

(Wed 7:34pm)  
 _Christmas Eve Eve :)_

—-

(Thurs 9:09am)  
 **Should I be buying you a corsage? xx**

(Thurs 9:10am)  
 _Is this really what you’re thinking about in homeroom? xx_

(Thurs 9:11am)  
 **You are a higher priority than the daily notices xx**

(Thurs 9:11am)  
 **Damn, you’re higher priority than the CAFETERIA MENU**

(Thurs 9:12am)  
 _... You really love me, huh?_

(Thurs 9:13am)  
 **You’re only realising that now???**

(Thurs 9:14am)  
 _It’s just only now solidifying._

(Thurs 9:15am)  
 _And no, you ridiculous child_

(Thurs 9:16am)  
 _I’m buying YOU a corsage_

(Thurs 9:17am)  
 _God knows it’ll look good on you_

(Thurs 9:18am)  
 **< 3**

—-

(Thurs 8:45pm)  
 _Christmas Eve, Neil_

(Thurs 8:46pm)  
I’m so excited I might explode

(Thurs 8:47pm)  
 _Please don’t, I’d miss you terribly_

_Delete message? [YES]/NO_

(Thurs 8:48pm)  
 _Nearly there, don’t you fear_

—-

DREAM ANGEL PEOPLE  
Members: Knox Overstreet (creator), Charlie Dalton, Neil Perry

Charlie: Good morning, fellas xx

Charlie: Today’s showtime xx

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE, THE DANCE IS HERE AND THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HAPPEN
> 
> MUCH LOVE XX


End file.
